Companion
by Lily Noir
Summary: CU. Kagome finds herself a new furry companion, one that has been conveniently peeking on her in the hot springs. She never could say no to fluffy ears like those, especially in trying times. *A story told in drabbles* DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my own imagination.

This story will be told in drabbles (around 100 words). I won't put a pairing on it just yet, to leave you guessing till the last possible moment (then I'll be feeling mercyful and put it up).

Updates may be sporadic at best.

Enjoy...**...**... ~lily

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion<strong>_

Bored.

She is bored.

And heartbroken.

She sighed. Maybe being alone is the best for the moment, she couldn't handle the atmosphere her presence would undoubtedly arouse among her friends. Good thing Sango decided to leave instead of staying with her, like she'd have done usually.

Her shoulders slumped and she brought up her hand to smooth back her sticky, wet hair.

A bath usually calmed her down, a nice hot bath was the perfect therapy, so why wasn't it working now?

She closed her eyes at the obviousness of the answer.

When they opened again, gold clashed with blue.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my own imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion.<strong>_

She blinked. Once. Twice. On the third time one of her eyebrows rose high.

There, standing in front of her and staring at her intently, was a white, golden-eyed, fluffy puppy.

He blinked in return.

At least she thought it was a _he._ Somehow that aura undoubtedly shouted maleness.

An unlikely idea, considering _he_'s only a baby.

''Are you lost, boy?''

A floppy little ear swivelled forward, and she suddenly found herself fighting the urge to grin.

She waded up to the rocky bank, so that she was closer to the cute dog currently sitting right on the water's edge.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but my own imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion<strong>_

Kagome hadn't seen such cuteness in a while. The fluffy, slightly wavy fur of the adorable little dog looked just right for her fingers. It enticed her, it teased her. In fact, it was only a step short of waving a flashy sign around saying 'pet me'.

She doubted he'd take well to that, considering how most of her is still under water, and the part of her that isn't is dripping wet.

The pretty little creature probably hated water, and, looking at the sheer amount of fluffiness around him, she'd have to agree. He'd look like a drowned rat.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my own imagiantion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion <strong>_

''Come a little closer.'' she said as she lifted a hand towards the puppy.

He hesitated for a moment, one little ear swiveling back while the other stayed in place. He seemed to decide she was harmless, and sauntered over to her with all the air of an arrogant noble.

She giggled at him.

''Are you enjoying yourself, little Peeping Tom?'' she asked as the little dog sniffed at her hand.'' Just so you know, I wouldnt let anyone leave without consequences after seeing me bathe.''

The little boy flashed her a doggy grin.

_Maybe he's smarter than he looks._


	5. Chapter 5

The standard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion<strong>_

''Do you have anywhere to go?''

His blank stare seemed to give a resounding 'NO'.

Leaving him in the woods alone and vulnerable wasn't an option, in fact, it never even crossed her mind.

She knew, from the second she saw him, that she'd be taking him with her. On ifs or buts.

''Inuyasha's gonna throw a fit though, the second he sees you.''

He's certainly going to balk at the idea of having another defenceless being to protect. Surely, he will demand that they leave him behind.

''Too bad he won't have a choice.'' Like she didn't have one.


	6. Chapter 6

The standard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion<strong>_

She dried herself off quickly, eager to get back to her friends, lest they worry too much. They already pity her enough as it is, there is no need to bring them more concern. Everyone has more than enough problems on their own, she doesn't need to burden them with hers.

She threw a look over her shoulder, trying to see if her newest companion decided to follow her on his own.

He was right on step behind her.

Now, all that's left to figure out is how to pull the wind out of the hanyo's sails. Oh, goody.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard.

Thank you all who reviewed, I appreciate it... XD  
>And a hint: the pairing is a rather unexpacted one ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion<strong>_

A rather high-pitched bark sounded behind her. She stopped and looked at the pup.

He came right up to her and nuzzled het leg. Yipping and snapping, he rose to his back legs, laying a paw on her leg for stability. His eyes of pure gold bore right into hers.

And she suddenly realised, he was trying to console her, snap her out of her melancholy.

''A real smart puppy.''

She smiled.

And, as they broke through the tree line surrounding the clearing the group was camped at, both arrivals scanned the beings there. But for two totally different reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Companion**_

A monk, a demon slayer, two demons – a fox kit and a nekomata. But no irritating half demon.

Inuyasha hadn't returned. Kagome sighed.

He was still with Kikyo.

An hour, maybe two, she was at the springs, and he _still_ hadn't returned. Really, can a person _really_ be that insensitive, or dense, could he really be that dense.

She sighed morosely and plastered a bright, fake smile right across her face. Acting all business as usual, she sauntered her way to the group.

No one was fooled.

Least of all the pair of bright gold eyes of their new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Say yay for Updating Marathon ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Companion<strong>_

''Did you enjoy your soak?'' Sango asked from her seat in front of the fire. ''You were able to be in the water for much longer than usual.'' Her eyes glittered in empathy, sorrow. The understanding between them unspoken. Inuyasha wasn't there to bother her this time.

Kagome sighed, she needed to get over him and move on. It wasn't healthy to feel this much pain on a regular basis. Her own heart would kill her, if this continues. It was clear that Inuyasha had no intention of letting go of Kikyo.

So then, she'll just let go of him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Companion**_

''It wasn't as refreshing as it could have been.'' She smiled.

Miroku ambled over to her.

''Maybe I should have come and kept you company, Kagome-sama. I can be quite refreshing.''

He was knocked out on the ground the next second, an irate tajiya above him.

''Seriously, he just doesn't know when to give up.''

''Don't be so hard on him, he's just trying to lift my spirits.''

''Your spirits shouldn't even be down.'' Sango ground out angrily. ''When that idiot gets back, I'm going to-''

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. ''Let it go. It's not worth it anymore.''


	11. Chapter 11

_**Companion**_

''What's that?'' Shippo looked over her shoulder, eyes fixed on the little dog. ''It reminds me of Inubaka.''

He sniffed.

''Their scent is similar too.''

If she hadn't known better, Kagome would've sworn the puppy raised an eyebrow.

''It's a puppy.''

She picked him up and placed him across from the kit.

''A young dog.'' She elaborated at his blank look.

''He won't hurt you.'' She prompted and pushed the kit forward.

The standoff was tense, both staring at each other. Suddenly the pup moved and caught Shippo on the nose.

The kit yelped and jumped high in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Companion **_

Kagome laughed.

''I guess he likes you.''

Shippo glared at her. ''He bit my nose!''

''He wants to play?''

''Ha!'' He pointed at her. '' You don't know.''

She shrugged.

''Where did you find him?'' Miroku quipped from his place on the ground.

''In the springs. He was watching me bathe.''

''Lucky dog.''

The next second he was, once again, K.O.-ed in the dirt.

''Are you keeping him?'' Sango tentatively extended her hand for the puppy to sniff.

''Yes.''

''What about Inuyasha?'' she asked hesitantly.

''What about him?''

''He won't like it.''

''I'm not giving him much of a choice.''

* * *

><p>I hereby dedicate this chapter to Nosuka chan (mostly), Kate and Shleyy. Thank you for your reviews.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Companion**_

It was in the deep, black night, when they should already have been asleep, but Sango and Miroku were quietly talking, Kagome was doing trigonometry, and Shippo and the puppy were staring each other down in her sleeping bag, that Inuyasha decided to come back.

He barged through the underbrush with all the gracefulness of a rhino, expecting them all to be in dreamland.

It was only when all eyes turned to him that he thought to stop and think about the situation.

''Welcome back, Inuyasha.''

Immediately his ears plastered back to his scalp. He looked at Kagome, and gulped.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Companion**_

''Ka – gulp – Kagome.''

Understandably, Inuyasha turned cautious and fidgety.

The rest of the group watched on in pleasure, it was about time Kagome got it all off her chest.

Of course, seeing Inuyasha being put in his place was an added bonus.

''What took you so long Inuyasha'' she asked, the picture of bored.

He stuttered.

''You do know that anyone could have come and attacked us in the time you were gone. And we have a disadvantage when fighting in the dark. Ne, Inuyasha?''

A pair of bright gold eyes glittered in amusement from the sidelines, the pup snorted.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Companion **_

''I... I was with Kikyo.''

''No, Inuyasha. I had _absolutely no_ idea where you were.'' Came the sarcastic response.

Everyone was stunned. Kagome had _never_ used a tone like that with anyone as long as they've known her, and that's some time. She must really be fed up.

''Eeh, you're not mad?'' asked Inuyasha tentatively.

''No, I've no energy to be mad anymore. I'm way passed that already.''

''... What?''

She sighed. ''You can go to Kikyo all you want, I don't care anymore Inuyasha.''

The group was left speechless.

''What's wrong with you? '' he almost yelled.

''I've had enough.''


	16. Chapter 16

_**Companion **_

Inuyasha was staring at her blankly, while everyone stared at her in awe.

''Had enough?''

''Yes, Inuyasha, I've had enough. You can't let go of her. You've obviously chosen Kikyo. I'm not going to degrade myself and pine after a man that can't give me what _I_ deserve. And I sure as hell won't be a replacement.''

''What?''

She sighed, again. ''I'm letting you go.''

Now Inuyasha was the one left speechless. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara felt like they were in a surreal world, the puppy just stared at the girl.

She looked broken.

He padded over to her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Companion**_

Kagome was preoccupied with her own depressing thoughts when she felt something soft against her hand. She looked down to see the pup nuzzling her palm.

Her eyes softened as she positioned her fingers to scratch behind his ears.

She could hear Inuyasha sputtering and Sango and Miroku murmuring in wonder. But she didn't feel like dealing with that now, first let her confront her own pain.

Now that she faced the truth, the only direction left to go is forward. But first, she'll mourn, and take the pain.

After all, if it was easy, it wouldn't have been real.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Companion**_

Kagome picked the pup up and placed him in her lap. She ran her fingers through his soft fur and touched the tip of his nose with her own. There was a soft, soothing growl from the little dog and she found herself unexpectedly smiling. Funny, how small things in life are usually the lifesavers.

''Oi, what's that thing?'' Inuyasha finally snapped out of his stupor.

She sighed. ''This _thing_, Inuyasha, is a puppy.''

''Then, what's it doin' here, wench?''

''Sitting in my lap, obviously.''

Inuyasha growled low. The whole group gulped, able to feel the tension in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Companion**_

''We are not takin' it with us.'' The growl reverberated through the whole clearing.

''And why is that, Inuyasha?''

''Because I sure as hell won't protect another worthless burden.''

''Another?''

Everyone was silent for a moment as Inuyasha's eyes widened.

''Well then, he will be _my_ **burden**.'' She hissed.

He wanted to say something, but her vicious glare put a stop to that.

''It still won't be travelling with me!''

''Then, I won't be travlenig with you.''

''W-what?''

''_He_ will be with me, whether you like it or not. You don't get a say in this, or I leave.''

* * *

><p>As some of you probably noticed, I update much more during the weekends. So during the weekdays there will be only one chapter per day. (maybe sometimes not even that, is depends on how much access I have to my computer - school sucks, especially these last couple of weeks)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Companion**_

Inuyasha stared at her, wide-eyed. Everyone else stood with their mouths gaping wide open.

''Y-you can't do that.''

''And why not?''

''Because I'm not lettin' you!''

''You don't own me. I can do whatever I wish.''

''Feh, not like you were that much of an asset to begin with.''

''Really? Then, I hope you gained an innate ability to sense jewel shards in the last few minutes. If not, good luck.''

Inuyasha ground his teeth together.

''Of course, you could always ask Kikyo to _replace me_.''

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort in anger, but found a hand covering it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Companion**_

Miroku decided it was high time to do some damage control, the instant the Kikyo comment left his dear friend's mouth.

With speed no normal human should be capable of, he flew to Inuyasha and covered his mouth before he could say (or do) something they'd all regret.

''Now, now, wasn't that perhaps a bit harsh Kagome?''

He watched as her eyes flickered and glazed over with tears, but she didn't shed them.

And then he understood, this was her way of coping with letting him go.

She loved him, really loved him, and now she needs to let it out.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating these two days, school's a bitch. And one particular bitch (a.k.a. psihology prof.) is out to get me.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Companion **_

''Calm down, Inuyasha.''

Said hanyo almost downright snarled at Sango for even speaking.

He turned his glare back to the sitting miko and the creature in her lap. He noted, even more furiously, that the small dog wasn't scared one jot. Today just went from wonderful to dreadful in a few short minutes, and he was the one feeling the whiplash.

''**You**.**are**.**not**.**keeping**.**him**!''

Kagome felt her temper soar.

''Sit.''

The puppy in her lap let out a few short barks, similar to laughter, as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Miroku jumped back instantly, barely avoiding being pulled down with him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Companion **_

''He's staying with me Inuyasha, whether you like it of not.'' she glared at him. ''This discussion is over.''

He forcefully pealed himself off the ground. ''Wench..''

''**Period**''

The case was over, and everyone knew it.

Kagome deposited the pup on the ground and went to her oversized knapsack. She laid her sleeping bag on the floor and made herself at hime.

Turning her back to them, she promptly went to sleep.

Inuyasha growled, barely avoiding getting the hiraikotsu to his head after. He left under their glares.

The puppy padded through them all and plopped himself down by Kagome's head.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Companion**_

Kagome woke up feeling oddly light. She blinked at the outside world and noticed a mass of fluffy white fur by her head. Smiling softly, she threaded her fingers through the silky fluffiness and pulled the cute little dog to herself. He stirred and situated himself right by her neck, burying his snout under her head. Kagome chuckled and scratched behind his ears.

It was then that the enormity of last night hit her. She felt like sighing, then crying, being utterly depressed and staying in bed. To bad she was never one to wallow in her misery like that.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Companion**_

In lack of any other options, Kagome got up. It was surprisingly early, just passed dawn. The sun was a full orb above the east horizon. Sango was still sleeping, as well as Shippo and Kirara. Miroku looked like he was fighting the land of dreams valiantly, and failing miserably. His eyes would snap open every few seconds, and then shut closed almost immediately.

She smiled at the sight. Hearing a growl and a yip, she looked down just in time to see a white fur mass cuddling against her side.

She chuckled and looked around, spotting Inuyasha lounging in a tree with one eye open, and staring right at her.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Companion**_

She felt immediately guilty, looking at the molten swirls of gold in that one open eye.

When the second one opened as well, there was no mistaking the confusion, pain and utter sense of loss his gaze projected.

Her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch, but she stayed firm. To cut off their ties suddenly and forcefully was probably the best way to do what needed to be done, neither would have bared a slow separation.

With a determined mind, she stood up, took an empty bottle and promptly marched to a nearby stream, more than certain that the silver-haired hanyo will follow.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Companion**_

She studiously ignored the impatient presence behind her and continued to fill the bottle to the rim. If he didn't want to be the one to talk first, then he'll just have to wait for her to finish and start.

_That should be an impossible feat for him to accomplish,_ she thought with a sardonic smile.

''Sorry for going off on you like that last night.''

''Feh, what was that all about wench?''

Her temper flared and she turned around just in time to see him crossing his arms.

''It had to be done, for thing to get easier on both you and me.''


	28. Chapter 28

_**Companion**_

''Why? ... and like that...''

''You obviously love Kikyo, and will always hold on to her. You can't have the both of us, so I let you go, along with my feeling for you.''

''But you promised me.'' There was almost a tone of desperation in his wavering voice.

''Oh'' she smiled. ''I won't leave you, or any of my friends here. You are all precious to me, and I will keep that promise always. Of course, that also means that I won't let Kikyo drag you to hell. Even if that objective of hers seems to have changed lately.''


	29. Chapter 29

_**Companion**_

She started walking as she talked and now stopped in front of him. She could still see the hurt in his eyes, behind the acceptance and relief.

''Sorry if I hurt you, I was a bit... angry at it all.''

''Angry? Not that's a damn understatement, if I ever heard one.''

And just like that, she was forgiven.

''Let's go back to camp, they might think we abandoned them if they wake up and find both of us gone.''

''Feh, if they're sissies that much, then let them.''

''Sit''

Inuyasha royally kissed the ground.

''You know, you make a really funny best friend.''

''Feh, wench...''


	30. Chapter 30

_**Companion**_

To say that Sango was dumbfounded would be like saying that a mouse could take on a lion, complete blasphemy. She felt like she was displaced in space and time.

She looked to her left, only to see Inuyasha and Kagome bantering like siblings, the dog in Kagome's embrace nuzzling her collar-bone and watching Inuyasha. Her confusion spiked.

What happened to last night, did both of them wake up with amnesia? Were thing back to the way they were?

... no. There was an ease about them now, nothing of the previous tension they had since she met them is left.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Companion**_

_They made up while we were sleeping,_ Miroku thought, eyeing the two in front of him. _Looks like any thought of romantic involvement was abandoned, by both._

Though, Inuyasha will still, most likely, be possessive about Kagome.

_All that was left to see is how long Kagome would put up with it_.

He sniggered.

The fox, on the other hand, looked smug. Kagome had finally put Bakayasha in his place (if his dirt-smeared face was any indication this morning).

Shippo laughed ominously, his sights set on Inuyasha, and started conniving a revenge plan. All of Kagome's previous suffering _will _be avenged.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Companion**_

The group was relaxedly making their way through the countryside, their pace refreshingly slow. Despite their confusion earlier in the day, the tachi adapted to the change quickly enough, and were now engulfed in companiable silence and calm.

Well, that is until a chill rand down each of their spines. Then it was chaos.

Inuyasha was cursing and gripping the Tessaiga irritably, the monk and tajiya shifted in an uneasy stance, both ready to fight should the need arise, Shippo huddled near Kirara, who transformed. And while Kagome was tense, the dog in her arms snorted amusedly.

''Hello, dear brother.''


	33. Chapter 33

_**Companion**_

''What're you doin' here, bastard.''

''I could ask you the same thing, hanyo.''

''What I'm doin' and where I'm doin' it is none of your business!''

''That particular thing is something I don't want to know about.''

''_Why you_-''

''Hn''

Kagome blinked at the two brothers that were throwing words around like punches.

''This strikes me more as friendly banter, than a deadly fight.''

Both brothers stopped talking and glared at her. She laughed nervously, then shrugged.

They glared at her for a few seconds more, before Inuyasha got bored and attacked Sesshomaru.

She sighed, and absentmindedly started petting the puppy.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Companion**_

''And there they go again.'' She sweat-dropped, looking at the squabble before her. And that was exactly what it was, a squabble between brothers.

She turned her back at the wannabe dog fight and headed to a particularly comfortable looking tree.

After settling in, Kagome turned her attention to the puppy. The fluffy little boy was fascinated by the brothers, his floppy ears facing forward and nose twitching.

She found that she could understand the fascination, since both demons were dogs.

_Come to think of it, the white mane and gold eyes are the same features of all three._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Companion **_

There was a loud boom as Inuyasha was thrown into a tree, shattering it.

Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash, too preoccupied in her perusal of the puppy in her lap. The little dog seemed to grow bored after the insults turned repetitive and the strikes almost-half-hearted, he turned his attention from the mock-fighting brothers to her.

And she was mesmerised.

She hadn't_ really_ looked at him before, due to being so depressed, but now that she did, she found herself possessed. To have such eyes should be a crime.

Eyes that could easily reveal the worlds secrets to you.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Companion **_

_Like looking deep into the most wise soul on Earth_, some of his knowledge might pass on to her.

_Yep, definitely a smart puppy,_ she grinned.

Kagome picked him up, off her lap and into the air. He blinked at her and yipped, probably in protest of his woman-handling.

She grinned again and drew him closer so that she could nuzzle the tip of his nose with hers. He bit her on the aforementioned spot.

She laughed and put him down, scratching behind his ears in her mirth.

''Ow, sharp little teeth we got there, no?''

His eyes seemed to twinkle at her.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Companion **_

Kagome blinked once, twice, and then her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. She gasped, hand flying to her mouth.

''A name!''

She hadn't given him a name, and he'd been with them for almost a day.

She looked at the seemingly confused pup in front of her. ''I haven't given you a name.''

He cocked his head to the side, studying her contemplatively.

''No being should be without a name, I won't call you 'dog' or 'puppy' all the time.''

A crease formed between her brows and the little dog suddenly had a foreboding feeling.

''How about Fluffy?''


	38. Chapter 38

_**Companion **_

A sudden, high-pitched growl filled the area, effectively freezing the brothers in place and turning every head present in Kagome's direction.

The white fluff-ball in her lap was twice his former size, every hair on his body standing on end, his small, sharp teeth bared at the girl.

Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs.

''I guess not that one.'' she chuckled.

''What, the hell, was that''' Inuyasha yelled from his spot.

''I was naming him.''

''Feh, it sounded like you were pissing him off.'' He landed beside them.

''Do you have a suggestion?''

''How about Annoying?''

''How about Sit Boy?''


	39. Chapter 39

_**Companion **_

Kagome looked up in time to see Sesshomaru walking off with a rather self-satisfied air about him.

She raised a brow, _guess he just wanted to play._

She sniggered.

Her gaze travelled from the now empty piece of space, over Inuyasha and back to the puppy. He was staring at the hole that now housed Inuyasha , tail wagging, a doggy grin on his lips and tongue lolling out.

She melted to a pile of bubbly, girly goo at the cuteness.

A thought struck her suddenly and she had to agree with it, the similarity was uncanny.

''How about Touga?''


	40. Chapter 40

_**Companion **_

The puppy glanced at her, before looking back at Inuyasha, who was just now escaping the clinging clutches of the ground.

_Well, at least he didn't react now, maybe a sign of acceptance._

A weight appeared on her shoulder with the voice of Shippo. ''Why Touga?''

''He reminded me of a puppy in a cartoon I used to watch as a kid. In fact, he's practically a spitting image.''

''...What's a cartoon?''

''Nothing important, I just thought the name suited him.''

''Feh, if it suits him or not is not my problem. I just _know_ he's gonna be a pain.''


	41. Chapter 41

_**Companion **_

Touga padded after Kagome, his ears swivelling on top of his head about every ten steps, tail swinging side to side lazily with his strides, his gaze pinned on the girl.

Thanks to his small size, he should be easily overlooked, that however was not the case with the inu tachi. Having experience with both Shippo and Kirara underfoot, they know to look out for their tiny companions.

This fact, of course, allowed him to walk behind the miko without worries.

And that was all the better for Touga, this way he could look up Kagome's skirt unabashed and uninterrupted.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Companion **_

Shippo noticed the pup's unusual fascination with Kagome, and the grin that was now almost a permanent feature of his. It seemed that this dog was the eternally amused type, especially when looking at Inuyasha.

Touga looked at Inuyasha like someone would look at an unruly child. And Shippo had to admit, he liked it.

He shot a smug look at Inuyasha, who was currently wiping his face and whining about dog slobber.

How ironic.

A grin appeared on the kit's face. Just one step back and-

_Wham._

He doubled over in hysteria after the baka fell victim to his hole.

Plan Revenge – commence.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Companion **_

Kagome was running at full speed, Touga tucked under one arm and Shippo under the other, a rabid lower level youkai at her heels.

_Why can't someone make a quiver with a never-ending supply of arrows,_ she grumbled inside.

And why, oh why, did she have to be the one always separated from the others. It's getting annoying.

Duck!

That damned low-lying branch, may it burn in hell.

Jump!

_I hate rocks, especially these stupid ones you have to jump while running._

Something sneaked around her ankle and tripped her, sending her and both her passengers to the ground.

_That's it!_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Companion **_

She was genuinely pissed off!

Kagome bolted upright like a Jack-in-the-box and almost hissed right in the face of the ugly thing.

She felt her power like a tightly coiled ball within her, and in that moment it never felt easier to use it. She drew a portion to that massive energy in her palm and imagined it popping like a balloon.

The result was instantaneous, no youkai and pretty sparkly dist on the wind.

Inuyasha crashed through the trees in rescue a second later, only to find that it's not needed.

She turned to him with a smug smile.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Companion **_

Inuyasha was flabbergasted.

Kagome was suddenly self-sufficient and independent, and totally over him.

It was, to say the least, mind blowing.

Not that it didn't hurt, because it did, and he still didn't feel ready to let her go. He wanted to be the only one in her heart, and as such almost didn't accept anything she said.

But she knew him, and forced him to accept it. And he should be grateful that she was the one who cut the ties between them. Because he wasn't able to do it by himself.

And compared to the overwhelming feelings he still held for Kikyo, the ones he had for Kagome qualify as barely over friendship.

She took away the option of herself though, thus forcing him to look back at his actions.

And as such, his choice was clear to him now, as it should have been from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, though I did say (way, way back) that the updates would be sporadic. School has finished for me so during the summer the updates will be EXTREMELY sporadic (as I always wrote the chapters at school. Seriously, not a single one was written at home)<p>

~lily


	46. Chapter 46

**Companion**

Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she absent-mindedly stirred the stew that was their dinner tonight. She didn't notice the others that attempted to surreptitiously watch her. Nor did she notice their sympathetic looks.

Inuyasha was with Kikyo.

And that fact didn't bring as much pain as it used to. Don't get her wrong, it still hurt, very much so, but it wasn't nearly as overwhelming as it used to be. She was slowly healing, and getting over Inuyasha. And it was a relief.

Something nudged her leg and she looked down to see Touga jumping in her lap.


	47. Chapter 47

**Companion**

She blinked at him as he reared up on his hind legs, propped a paw on her collar-bone and came face to face with her. He stared for a moment and then suddenly nipped at the side of her jaw. Hard.

She yelped and lost balance, landing on her butt.

''What was that for?'' she glared at the pup standing on her. He growled softly and snapped his teeth.

''I don't care if you don't approve, even I'm allowed to mope sometimes.''

He snorted, arrogantly turning his head and jumping off.

''I hate dogs, regardless of species, type or age.''

* * *

><p>Nosuka-chan, it is corrected. :) Thank you for pointing it out.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

**Companion**

Kagome sighed in bliss, leaning back to rinse out her hair.

''I haven't heard a sigh like that from you in a while.''

She chuckled. ''I'm fine Sango, better than I was three weeks ago. Healing is a slow process, but I'm getting there, half of it is already over.''

''As long as you're happy Kagome, I'm happy too. But do know that I will go against Inuyasha should he do _anything_ to hurt you again.''

''I know... and thank you.''

She dunked again and froze as she got up. Fluffy white fur, floppy perked ears, molten eyes.

''You followed us, _again_!''


	49. Chapter 49

**Companion**

That little dog is perverted, she would swear it on her right hand.

Her gaze slanted to the puppy in her arms. He had a sort of glazed look in his eyes, kinda like Miroku when touching Sango's backside with that cursed hand of his.

Makes a person think on just _how_ smart the pup is, doesn't it?

Every time she went to bathe, he always showed up wearing that doggy grin. Well, an almost-perverted version of it.

The fur ball in her arms moved and nuzzled her collar, then proceeded to lick her neck. She felt warmth within her spread.


	50. Chapter 50

**Companion**

Kagome was annoyed. Inuyasha disappeared, _again_, for the umpteenth time this week, so she was dealing with a slight pang in her chest. Though, it was nowhere as big as it was nearly a month ago.

And, to add to that, she was now having a battle of wills. Great, freaking perfect... and now Inuyasha's vocabulary was rubbing off on her.

She glowered at the stubborn thing even more.

He blinked back at her.

She growled.

He growled back.

Kagome stomped her foot in indignation and pointed towards the camp just outside the ring of trees ''I. Need. To. Pee. And you will go back there, right now!''

He planted his butt on the ground.


	51. Chapter 51

**Companion**

_Stupid Inuyasha. _Where does he get off thinking he could order her around. She growled. ''_Go find some firewood and start a fire'' my ass,_ she will never listen to _orders_.

So why, then, was she gathering dry branches this very second? Because Sango and Miroku _asked nicely_.

Though, Inuyasha was in a personal hole before her feet even moved. _Serves him right, __**no one**__ orders me around._

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around instantly, ready for battle. Kagome blinked when her eyes met molten gold. _Touga's been following me a lot lately._ In fact, he never leaves her alone.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Companion **_

Kagome strolled back into the camp, a content smile playing on her lips.

''I take it you had a good time at the village, Kagome-sama.''

''Yep.'' She grinned. ''We even got to shop a little. Ne, Sango?''

The tajiya smiled in bliss.

''We also had a tagalong.'' Kagome added as she pointedly looked behind her. ''Touga followed us.''

''More like he followed you.'' Sango commented.

''Yeah, what's up with that?''

''I believe, lady Kagome, that he's protecting you. It's a canine instinct to protect toe ones he sees as pack or family. He's especially taken a shine to you, and Inuyasha. I almost never see him taking his eyes of either one of you.''


	53. Chapter 53

_**Companion **_

Kagome smiled down at the well. She'd had five days to rest and relax (and study) back in her time, but now she would be returning to the Sengoku Jidai. Strangely, the first person who comes to mind is not a person at all. She chuckled at herself, that little dog had her wrapped around his little claw.

_And... jump!_

Blue light enveloped her and she was back.

''Bout time.'' Inuyasha muttered as he landed beside her and launched them out of the well. Her legs were immediately assaulted by a small furry white mass. He pawed, yipped and barked at her, her brows shot up in surprise.

''Well, he missed you.''


	54. Chapter 54

_**Companion **_

She crouched down and pulled the pup into her arms. ''This is... touching.''

''Feh, I'd rather say annoying.''

She shot him a glare.

''Now, don't say that, Inuyasha.'' Miroku scolded. ''You're just jealous Kagome's back now.'' He turned to Kagome and winked.

Sango rolled her eyes. ''Touga was frantic and jumpy for a few days after you went back home. He was clawing at the well and whining most of the time, and growling at us when not. He calmed down after Inuyasha comforted him and explained, saying that you'd be back. I'm still in awe at that.'' Kirara mewled her consent from her lap. ''He followed Inuyasha everywhere after.''


End file.
